There's Gotta Be Somebody
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: Ran has given up on Shinichi but he has to face the truth. Ai however is the only person he could think of. After all, she's just like him. But he refuses. Surely, there's gotta be somebody for him. AixConan.
1. Tired of Waiting

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for all my other stories. Okay this story is kinda lame and I'm not good at it but I have tried my best. I don't even know how to start it at first. If Kiandra, my friend, reads this, don't forget to review. I'd like to know whatcha think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary:** Ran has given up on Shinichi but he has to face the truth. Ai however is the only person he could think of. After all, she's just like him. But he refuses. Surely, there's gotta be somebody for him. AixConan.

**Note:** This is another song from Nickelback but the original title is call 'Gotta Be Somebody'.

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER ONE: Tired of Waiting]

Summer is near and Conan was relieved that he has finally going to escape from elementary school.

"Finally," Conan said as he went out from school outside the gate with the Shonen-Tantei, including Ai. "I can use the summer for vacation after all those childish lessons."

"Don't get to much hopes in it, Kudou-kun," Ai said with her hands behind her back, when the kids walked home while Conan and her went home together. "Our vacation in this body would be going out for a camping trip with Hakase."

"I know," Conan said being annoyed. "You're always and I'm always wrong," he said, sarcastically this time. "That's why I was thinking of using the temporary pill, so that I can have a summer with Ran in my original body."

She stopped walking, her hands dropped down from her back to their original position. Her head dropped down as well, looking down on the ground with the thoughts of Ran.

Conan stopped as well and looked at her. "What's wrong, Haibara?" he asked.

She brought her head up. "Oh, nothing," she said as she returned to Earth. It was always the same. Every time he called Ran's name, it hurt her. For all this time, she had worked so hard for him yet, he still couldn't understand.

A phone rang and it snapped Ai out of her thoughts. Conan's (or should I say, Shinichi's) phone, also known as Shinichi's phone, was ringing. A call from Ran.

Conan took out his bowtie and switched it into Shinichi's voice and answered the phone. "Hey, Ran," he answered in a cheerful way. This made Ai a little jealous though.

"Hey, Shinichi," Ran said, but in a disappointing tone.

Conan frowned. "Hey, Ran, what's wrong?"

"Listen," she said. "Could you hear me out?"

"Sure."

"I'm tired, okay?" she said. "I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm also sick of it. It has been 3 years, yet, you still haven't return. Where are you?" Every question she had asked, it sounds as if she was shouting them.

"Ran," Conan said in Shinichi's voice but was interrupted.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry," Ran said as she calmed down. "It's better this way. Maybe we're not destined to be together. Maybe, we aren't supposed to be together."

"Wait, Ran," he called out but the phone was already hung up. He put down his phone but was still holding it. Sadness filled his heart but no tears were release. At first, he didn't know why but he ignored it after that. His grip on the phone was tighter and it almost broke into pieces.

As for Ai, she was watching and hearing everything. She bit her bottom lip. She never knew that he would be this sad if he gets rejected by Ran.

She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kudou-kun," she said worriedly. "I really am."

Without warning, Conan hugged Ai. Ai was surprised at this but soon realizes that he actually needed to be comfort. She let him hugged her for a long time until he was satisfied. Yet, he still didn't let go of her. She wasn't surprised at how warm it felt, how comfortable. How it means everything to her.

True she loves Shinichi (or should I say Conan since he's in his child form), but she already knew that his heart was stolen by Ran. But now, it was breaking like shattered glass.

She took this chance and hugged him back. Conan wasn't surprise. He felt very comfortable feeling this way. "Why, Haibara?" he asked still hugging her with his sadness. "Why must girls be so impatient?"

Ai bit her lips on the bottom again. "I don't know," she answered. "I'm not that type of girl."

Though they kept their embraces for long, they didn't mind at all.

* * *

Like I said, kinda lame, isn't it? I'm not very good at making stories with chapters. I'm more use to make a single chapter story like how I wrote 'Far Away Is Far Too Long'. Moreover, why do you I made the final chapter of 'I'd Come for You' so short?

Don't worry. Since chapter one is done, I'll be writing chapter two the best. If I lie, I'll curse myself.

Oh and if you're reading this note, try reading NumbKid's 'Let Me Heal Your Broken Heart'. I took some ideas from the first chapter. And NumbKid, if you read this, don't kill me even if I used some of your ideas.

Just review to tell me what you all think.


	2. Changing Life

A/N: Sorry about the long update. National Day at my country was coming and I didn't have time. Luckily, I managed to get back to typing. It's kinda short and thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. I've updated it a bit. I change from 'summer' to 'going to be summer'. So, re-read again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER TWO: Changing Life]

Ai and Conan hugged for a very long time. They didn't mind it because nobody was witnessing them.

Conan let go as he was finally satisfied. But Ai didn't. He was confused at first. He made a fake cough, indicating her that he was done. "You can let go now," he said.

Ai let go quickly and barely pushed him away because it was difficult when she wants the hug to go on. "Sorry," she said, realizing she was lost during the embrace.

He nodded slightly biting his lip on the bottom. "It's okay," he said. "See you at school tomorrow." He turned his back in front of her and walked back to the Mouri Detective Agency.

Slowly walking home, he was fading out of Ai's sight. She turned around and ran home.

* * *

(Mouri Detective Agency)

Conan walked up the stairs slowly with his hands in his pocket while he kept thinking of Ran's words.

He finally reached the top and all he did was stared at the door. He sighed, trying to act like a 7-year-old. He forced his sad face into a smile and opened the door. "Tadaima," he said cheerfully.

"Okaeri, Conan-kun," Ran said cheerfully as well.

Conan looked around. "Where's Oji-san?" he asked Ran, acting innocent.

"Otou-san got a case, so, he wouldn't be back after he solves it."

"Oh," was all Conan's reply.

Then, Ran's face turned into a sad one.

Conan took this chance and decided to ask innocently. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, well," Ran stopped for a while. "I called Shinichi and told him that I'm tired of waiting. So eventually, faith doesn't choose us to be together."

Remembering those words were sad enough Conan/Shinichi.

Ran noticed this. "Did something happen to you too?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Just thinking about something." After that he went into his room. If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room. Make sure they knock, including you, Ran-neechan." Then, he closed the door.

* * *

[That night…] (Agasa Residence)

Ai was eating alone at the table. Hakase was already done and now, well, like I said, alone. She was eating dinner slowly. It was not like her to eat that slowly. She has been starting for 30 minutes.

Hakase took a peek at his adopted daughter. He was worried and wondering what had happened.

"Ai-kun," he called coming towards her. "What happened? Did something bad happen at school?" He was treating her like his own daughter and Ai knew that he was a big help to her ever since he adopted her.

"I don't wanna talk about," she said, trying to sound emotionless.

Hakase was still worried. He took her bowl of rice up. "If you don't want to talk about it, then, go to your room," he said.

Ai put her chopsticks down and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

(Mouri Detective Agency)

Conan, Ran and Kogorou were eating dinner but Conan was only left at the table. Just like Ai, he was the only one while Ran and Kogorou were done. Just like Ai also, he ate his dinner slowly.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked looking at her adopted little brother worriedly. "You haven't touched your rice for 30 minutes."

Conan looked at his bowl of rice. It wasn't even eaten a little.

"Is something bothering you?" Ran asked. "Is there anyone who bullied you at school today?"

I put down his bowl of untouched rice and stood up. "I'm not hungry so, I'll pass," he said as he went into his room.

It was a difficult night for Ai and Conan to go to sleep.

At Conan's side, Conan (or should I say Shinichi) was still sad because Ran had let go of him. He tried to forget about her and somehow, it didn't hurt at all when he tried forgetting about her. He didn't asked himself why it didn't hurt because he was too busy thinking of changing his life. 'Alright,' he thought. 'I guess, Kudou Shinichi, is history. And now, Edogawa Conan is born. Maybe I'll tell Ai tomorrow about it. She must be still working on the antidote.' But, he didn't realize that he had just called Ai by her first name. With that, he went to sleep.

As for Ai, she was sad when he didn't even realize her love for him. True he loves her, but only as a sister. Yet, it hurt a lot. She was so close to him, but not close enough, unlike Ran. "Why?" she asked herself, crying. "Why must love hurt so much?" Soon, with the tears being rained from her eyes, she felt asleep.

* * *

(Sniff) Okay. I know it's weird for me to cry but that kinda hurts mentally for me. I really hate to see or imagine Ai crying. Like I said, it was short but it was interesting like I promise, right? You all be the judge, so, review please.

And I promise, the next one will be much more interesting.

* * *


	3. A Sudden and Almost Kiss

A/N: Third chapter is next and her it is. Oh, and thank you for the review. And Kiandra, I'm sure you're gonna love this chapter.

And YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, thanks for mentioning my name last in your first story 'Happy Birthday Conan'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER THREE: A Sudden and Almost Kiss]

[The next day…] (Recess, Teitan Elementary, Class 4-B)

Everyone in class 4-B was eating their lunch at the cafeteria. But Ai, she was still in the class, laying her head on her crossed arm on her desk, with sadness. She was still thinking about yesterday's moment between Conan and her.

Then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. It could be one of her fans, which is of course a boy. She was always the apple to every boy's eyes in her class, but she was never the apple of Conan's eyes.

She tried to stay calm but that was before she heard a familiar voice. "Haibara?" he said.

She blushed but kept it as she looked up. 'Shinichi,' she thought.

"Listen," he said, "about the antidote, stop working on it now."

She looked at him in confuse. "What? Didn't you want to go back to her?" Saying _her _always makes her hurt.

"No," Conan replied. "I'm thinking of changing my life now. So, stop, please."

She smirked, while it should have been a smile. "Alright." But she didn't notice that she was crying tears of joy.

Conan noticed this and thought that she was crying in bitterness. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Did something happen? Come to think of it, you were all alone here."

"It's nothing," she said, realizing that she had cried.

Conan wiped her tears away with both his thumbs and smiled. "Okay," he said. "I trust you. But if something happens to you, just tell me, okay, Ai?"

Her eyes widened when she heard him called her by her first name. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, 'If something happens to you, just tell me, okay, Ai?'" he answered.

"You… You called me by my first name," she said.

Then, Conan finally realized that. "Oh," was all he said. "I guess I did. You know, why not we start calling each other by our first name now?" he suggested.

She was shocked, her eyes widened."Um… Well, I'm not sure," she looked down at the ground trying to cover her blush from him seeing it.

But then, she felt a hand below her chin as it lifted her head up. And it was, Conan's hand. She almost fainted at this. Her heart beat faster when she realized how close she was to him. "Shi… Shinichi?" she called but then back up quickly as she realized she called Conan by his first real name. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He brought his face closer to her some more.

'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought, gulping.

"It's okay," Conan said. "I'm glad you finally called me by my first name. But can you call me 'Conan' now. Shinichi is gone, after all."

She sighed in relief. He wasn't going to kiss her. In fact, she wasn't ready for a kiss just yet. "Okay," she replied.

But then, suddenly, Conan kissed her on the right cheek. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she felt him kissing her cheek. This time, she blushed furiously and she was blushing in front of Conan.

[Conan's POV]

I didn't know what I just did but I just did it. I had kissed her. But only on the cheek. But why? Why did I kiss her?

I soon noticed that she was blushing, really furiously as I saw how red her face was. Whoa! I've never seen her blushed. In fact, I've never seen her blushing like that before. Yet, she was kinda cute when she blushed. And I gotta admit it, I really love to hear her voice calling my first name. Conan or Shinichi, it doesn't matter. Her voice was already comfortable enough for me.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't know what came over me."

She smiled this time. No, not smirking but really smiled. "It's okay," she said, her blushes still not coming off from her cheeks.

I looked in her eyes, her blue turquoise eyes. They were so beautiful. Maybe, too beautiful. My face went closer to hers as I got hypnotized by her beautiful eyes. I didn't know what came over me but I just closed my eyes as I drew my face closer to her.

Her face was also very close to mine as she slid her eyes down slowly, ready to kiss me. I was also ready to kiss her.

But then, our lips finally touched, but it was only a peck, as the school bell rang, signaling that recess was over.

We both pulled back. Even a peck on my lip, it was enough to make it sweet. I smiled as the sweet taste still stayed at my lips.

'Wow,' I thought. 'Now that was sweet. Ugh! What am I saying? Why did I almost kiss her? Surely it was just a peck, but, I gotta admit it. It was kinda sweet. Maybe, I should love her. No, no. I'll love her when she loves me.'

[Ai's POV]

I touched my lip and smiled secretly when Shinichi, or should I now say, Conan was back at his seat. Even a little touch was enough because the sweetness of his lip was staying on mine. I licked my lip and sure enough the taste was there. But still, I wasn't ready for a real kiss just yet. But at least I got a real kiss on the cheek.

* * *

(After school on the way back home) [Conan's POV]

I was walking home with the Shonen-Tantei, including Ai. Ai and I and were staying quiet trying to think what we had done. But I was thinking to start a conversation with her when the kids go back to their own home.

Sure enough, they went home.

I sighed and begin to start a conversation. But before that, Ai said, "See you tomorrow."

"Ah, wait, Ai," I called stopping her.

She turned around. "Yes, Conan?" she said. It was so soothing to hear her voice calling my first name.

I smiled and let out a sigh of happiness. "Can I walk you home?"

[Ai' POV]

My eyes widened when I heard him said that. 'What did he just say?' I thought asking myself. "Um, sure," I finally replied.

"Thanks," he said. We walked home together to Hakase's house after that. "So, um, Ai," he said. "Do you have any love interest?"

I tried thinking about it. Should I tell him? "Maybe," I answered.

"Then, who is he? May I know?"

My heart started beating really fast. I didn't know what to say. Why was he asking me this? "Is there any reasons why you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly but, it's really important to me."

I stayed quiet to think why. His answer wasn't clear to me at all.

Suddenly, I felt a hand holding my right hand. I looked at my right hand and saw Conan holding it. I gulped again, trying to stay calm. His hand is so warm, so comfortable and I knew I'm not wasting this chance.

I held onto his hand as well and we continued walking home.

* * *

(Outside Hakase's house) [Conan's POV]

"Well, we're here," I said still holding onto Ai's hand.

"Thanks," she replied releasing my hand. But I didn't let go of hers. I just kept on holding onto it. "Um, Conan, you can let go now."

I released it after that. I already missed it. I really missed her hand holding onto mine.

"Well," she said. "See you tomorrow." She turned to the front door and walked towards it.

While her back was in front of me, I hugged her from the back as quickly as possible. I really am going to miss her even for a short time. I didn't know why, but I just kept my embrace on her. Could it be? Could it possibly be that I'm in love with her? I'm not quite sure yet.

"Conan?" she called. I sighed in happiness again when I heard that. I turned her around making her face me. "What are you…?"

I kept her silence by placing my right index finger on her lip. "Shh," I said.

[Ai's POV]

He was actually hugging me and he didn't let go. He was even acting out of character. He wasn't the usual Conan like I know.

His face came closer to mine as he closed his eyes. I did the same as well like at school. We were about to kiss.

But then, just then, the front door opened and Hakase saw us.

We looked at him. Our awkward position was still standing there.

"Shinichi-kun," he said. "What are you doing to Ai-kun?"

Conan was too busy staring at Hakase and I saw how our position was. I pulled back quickly and turned to Hakase's house. What a waste that was. We should have kissed earlier.

"Hakase," I called. "Why did you come out just now?" I asked.

"He's probably going to a convention centre again," Conan answered. "He's carrying his bags so it should be obvious."

"That's right, Ai-kun," Hakase said rubbing on my head thinking me like a little girl. "I'll leave the house to you while I'm away."

Conan sighed and turned around to go home. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll be going now." I could hear some sadness in his voice. I bit my bottom lip as I felt worried.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun," Hakase called. "I was about to ask you whether if you could take care of my house with Ai-kun."

Was he serious? He must have completely forgotten about our position just now.

"Sure," Conan said. "And Hakase, can you call me Conan now? Kudou Shinichi is finally gone." With that said, Conan left as he went home.

* * *

A/N: Done and done. National Day at Malaysia was a hit. I did nothing but typed all day. I had plenty of time so I've finished this part. Review please. Oh and Heiji is going to appear in the next chapter. Tell me whether if you want Kaitou, also known as, Kaitou KID, to appear as well.


	4. Surprise Visit

A/N: Thanks for the review and your answer whether you want Kaitou to appear or not. Thanks for the review again Kiandra. I love the way how you think of my stories. Oh and I'm sure you all don't know who Kiandra is, right? She's my friend which uses a nickname which you all will never know. Mwahahahahahahahaha. I like to keep things as a secret, actually. I'm evil, aren't I?

Well, here it is. Chapter 4.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER FOUR: Surprise Visit]

(On the way to Mouri Detective Agency) [Conan's POV]

I was walking slowly back to my so-called new home, slowly. I kept thinking what I had did with Ai today and it never came out. What's more is that my heart keeps controlling itself every time I see her, come near her, or talk to her.

Somehow, I didn't have the power to control my body anymore. Could it be that…? Nah! It can't be.

As I made my way up home, I heard some voices.

"We're going to the baseball game tomorrow," a guy's voice was heard. And that voice seemed kinda familiar.

"No way," another voice said and this time it was a girl's. "We're going to the concert and you already promised me that."

I opened the door and surprisingly enough, there stood Hattori and Toyama, arguing again.

"Okaeri!" everyone in the room greeted me home except for Oji-san.

"You were late Conan-kun," Ran said bending down, smiling at me. "Where were you?"

"Oh, it was nothing," I said. "I just walked Ai home just now."

All three of them had their eyes widened. I was sure that they were surprised to hear that, since I didn't call Ai by her first name before.

Ran and Toyama grinned at me.

"Is there a reason why you walked her home?" Ran asked teasingly.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well, I bet he's keeping something for himself and he doesn't want us to find out what it is?" Toyama said.

"Um, will you excuse us for a minute?" Hattori asked as he took me out and closed the door. "Alright, Kudou," he started. "What happened to you and that Mouri girl?"

I breathed out a sigh. "I gave up on her," I said.

"What! Are you saying you're with that ice cold demon girl?"

"She doesn't seemed cold to me anymore. And…" I thought about the last event we did outside, Hakase's house. We almost kissed that time.

"And what?" Hattori's question had broken the thoughts in my head. "Don't tell me you kissed her."

"No," I said shaking my head. "I didn't."

"Phew. That's a relief. And I thought that…"

"I almost kissed her," I cut in.

"WHAT!"

Hattori's shouted question then made the door opened by Ran. "What happened? What was that shout?" Ran asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hattori said sheepishly as he laughed, sounding innocent. "I was just shocked when the kid said that Big Osaka lost the soccer game."

'Lame excuse you got there, Hattori,' I thought.

But what I really thought about was Ai. Somehow, I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was as if I needed her to be in my mind. And there's another question. My heart. Why is it always hurtful whenever I was apart from Ai? So many questions, yet, I couldn't answer it like a normal case.

* * *

[The next day…] (Teitan Elementary) [Conan's POV]

School hasn't started yet and the kids were making the class noisy in Class 4-B.

As for me, I was reading one of Sherlock Holmes' cases 'The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez'. It kinda reminds me of my glasses only is not made from gold, but a high-tech type.

But my mind was focus on Ai more. I keep glancing at her every second, trying to observe what she was doing.

I thought how cute she was when she smiled and how she blushed, yesterday. Yesterday. Somehow it came out of my mind. But why? Can I possibly…?

Nah! No way. She's just my best friend.

"Ano, Conan," Ai said breaking my thoughts as I snapped out.

"Uh, yes?"

"You were staring at my side for a while now. Is there anything on my face?"

I blushed. I didn't even know that I was staring at her instead of taking glances. "Nothing," I said. "I was just thinking of something."

"Conan-kun," a familiar voice was heard. I turned to the speaker and sure enough it was Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and Genta were behind her. "Did Ai-chan call you by your first name?"

"Well, yeah," I replied. "I've let Ai called me by my first name since yesterday."

Then, Mitsuhiko got angry all of a sudden. Well, I know he'll be angry since I already knew he liked Ai. "Haibara-san," he called. "Conan-kun just called you by your first name."

"Actually, Tsuburaya-kun," Ai said, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. And this made me thought how beautiful she looked. "I've let Conan called me Ai yesterday. Sorry we didn't tell you guys."

I knew Mitsuhiko was jealous but Ayumi smiled.

"That's great," she said. "After all, you and Conan-kun are close as well. But," she paused for a while with a worried look on her face now. "You two aren't that close, right?"

I knew she had a crush on me so answered with my arm slinging around Ai's shoulder, "No. We're just best friends."

Ayumi let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it."

[Ai's POV]

Just best friends? Well, I guess I'm kinda close. But, it still hurts a lot thought.

"Ai?" I heard Conan called me. I looked at him. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Sad? No. I was just thinking of something." With that, I let the thought of me being Conan's best friend in my head. I wanted to be more than just a best friend to him. But I guess I'll never win.

[Conan's POV]

Just then, the school bell rang and the kids went back to their seats, waiting for Kobayashi-sensei to arrive.

Soon enough, she was there. "Ohayou, class," she said.

"Ohayou, sensei," the kids replied, except for me and Ai.

"Now, class," sensei began. "We have a new teacher. He will be your new class teacher. So, let's welcome him. Come in, sir."

A man then came in. He had glasses on. He was wearing a brown uniform with brown pant. He kinda reminds me of Takagi-keiji. But his hair was like mine only the back was looking kinda spiky. He was holding a briefcase in his right hand while the other held a blue cap that says 'I LOVE TEACHING'.

I sweat-dropped at the words and smiled sheepishly.

"Ohayou, class," our new class teacher said, smiling at us. "I'm Dokai Kitou-san. And I'll be your new class teacher from now on."

[Ai's POV]

The new teacher was smiling at us for a long time. And I gotta admit it, he's kinda cute too. But there's no way he could be a match against Conan, or Shinichi, or, oh whatever.

"Now then," Kobayashi-sensei said. "I'll be leaving while you all get along with Dokai-san." With that, Kobayashi-sensei left.

"Okay, kids," Dokai-sensei said, rubbing his hands. "What shall I be teaching you today? Oh, I know." He placed his briefcase on the teacher's desk and took out a book. "How about I read you a story?" he suggested.

All the kids in class cheered but Conan and I who stayed quiet for the new teacher was raising us like kindergarten kids.

The story was 'Famous Five' by Enid Blyton. Our teacher asked us if we could seat in front of him even nearer so that everyone could hear the story.

"What is the story about?" I asked whispering to Conan.

"You don't know?" he whispered back while the teacher continued reading.

I shook my head.

"Well, the story is about five friends who are solving mysteries. It's kinda like Scooby-Doo and the gang."

With that, I nodded slowly and focused on the story which our teacher was reading.

* * *

(After school…) [Conan's POV]

The Shonen-Tantei (including Ai) and I were walking home like usual. The kids were too busy talking to each other about, well, kids' stuff. I was thinking of starting a conversation with Ai when the kids are gone.

Soon enough, the kids made their own way home.

"Ai," I called.

"Yes, Conan?" The sound of her voice calling my first name was still soothing as ever.

I sigh in happiness like always. "I'm gonna be your housemate tonight, so, can you get an extra mattress for me at Hakase's home?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Thanks." But then, I realized that after I said that, I kissed her on the cheek, **again**. I pulled back quickly, embarrass my action just now, and ran back home.

[Ai's POV]

I just stood there watching him running home. I touched my cheek, where he had just kissed, and smiled. I was beginning to think that I might have a chance.

After that thought, I walked back home.

[Conan's POV]

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I cursed in my thoughts. 'Why did I kiss her again? Why did I call her by her first name at first? Why did I feel so relaxing every time she calls me by my first name?'

So many questions, yet so little time. I would have solved a case but this is different. This was about her. Why can't I solve this problem?

* * *

(Mouri Detective Agency) [Conan's POV]

"WHAT!" Hattori shouted in my room while I was packing my things to sleepover at Hakase's house. "You're going to leave me with a couple of girls and that confuse drunkard?"

"I told Hattori," I said as I carried my bag. "She's fine. And I know. She's change as well."

"I wasn't even talking about her. Are you in love with her?"

I stopped, frozen as I heard that. Do I love her? Do I _really_ love her? That was the question that keeps getting me confuse. I shrugged. "I don't know." With that said, I left my room, said goodbye to everyone and went off to Hakase's house.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished. I know, I know. Kaitou isn't there. Well, I was thinking for an appearance for him. After all, he is a magician.

And as you can see, Conan might have been falling for Ai any moment now.


	5. Awkward Moments 1

A/N: Well, here's chapter 5.

By the way, I'm not a teacher so I might put Dokai-sensei say something random in different chapters. Kaitou might appear in this chapter.

**Note: **In this chapter, it will be Conan's POV.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER FIVE #1: Awkward Moments]  
{Conan's POV}

(On the way to Hakase's house)

I was slowly walking to Hakase's house, thinking about the day I had with Ai. What moment could we be waiting now when I reach Hakase's house? Ai is gonna kill me since I kissed her for the second time. But it was only on the cheek and it wasn't that great. Wait. Did I say, _great_? Why did I say great?

True she is my best friend, but, maybe, our relationship is more? Nah! How could that be? There's no way.

Well, I have been acting out of character ever since I started calling her by her first name, hugging her. I've even told her to call me by my first name. And just the sound of her voice saying my name, it was so soothing, so relaxing, so happy.

But I was afraid maybe she might kill me if I step in the house. Though, she has change, but, she's still the same Ai like I used to know.

* * *

(Outside Hakase's house)

I was in front of the door, thinking maybe I should knock. What if she might be waiting for me, so that she could kill me?

I gulped. But I wasn't gulping because I was afraid. I was gulping because I was kinda nervous.

Not to mention, my heart keeps beating faster and harder against my chest.

I raised my right hand up to knock the door, while my left held onto my bag, which I had packed earlier from the Mouri Detective Agency.

I knocked thrice and waited for someone to say "Come in" or opening the door for me.

No answer. Nobody said anything in the house and nobody opened the door. I opened the door myself and stepped into the house, where I see no sign of human life.

"Hello?" I called out. Still no answer. "Anybody home? Ai?"

Maybe she was down the basement. I went down in search for her, but she was no where to be seen. Just then, I felt a hand touching my right shoulder. I jumped and looked back at the same time.

There stood in front of me was Ai, giggling.

"You scared me there," I said, being annoyed.

She didn't say anything. She just kept giggling. "Sorry."

I smiled as I thought how cute her giggle was. "It's okay," I said as I placed my left hand on her right shoulder, forgetting about being annoyed. Just the sound of her giggle and I have forgotten all about my anger. Somehow, she's like some kind of medicine to me which made me feel so comfortable.

My hand then went up to her face. She noticed this. "Co… Conan?" she said, nervously.

I sighed in satisfaction when I heard my name calling by her. Again, it felt so soothing. My hand was still at her face. I pulled her face closer to mine and closed my eyes. She did the same as she relaxed for a while.

Then, I pulled back as I realized something. She was just wearing a towel wrapped around her body.

"Were you taking a bath?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"So, that's why nobody answered just now."

Both of us giggle.

I thought how beautiful she looked with drenched hair. Another thought went in my head. I was imagining her taking a bath. But only to realize what I have thought, I slapped myself in the face trying to avoid the thought.

She giggled again. "What's wrong, Conan? What were you thinking?" she smirked at me. But then, it seemed to be a smile instead of a smirk.

I smiled back. "It's nothing important, really." Then, my stomach grumbled.

She giggled. "You haven't eaten anything?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, I haven't either. I'll make something for us."

"You do that."

"Um, Conan? Can you drop your hand down?" she asked and I realized that my hand was still at her face.

I pulled back quickly. "Sorry," I said. "Go put on some clothes first."

"I know what to do tantei-kun," she said. With that, she left.

* * *

(Dining room)

Ai and I were eating opposite each other at the table. I wasn't much focus on my food. I was mostly focusing on Ai. Every time I scoop up any rice, I'd try to peek at Ai. So far, I didn't eat much at my 'original' home. But whenever Ai is near me, somehow, I feel so easy.

"I'm done," I said as I was finally finished.

"Me too," Ai said. "Just give me your dish and I'll wash it up."

I feel so uneasy when I heard that. She's so kind to me. Maybe too kind. I decided to be kind to her next, so, I took her dish and went to the sink to wash both my and her dishes.

"It's okay," she said. "I can do…"

"Thanks by the way," I said cutting her sentence. She looked at me in confuse. "You've been very kind to me and, I wanna make it up to you." I turned on the water of the sink and started washing the dishes.

Then, she joined it as well. "Let me help," she said. Both of us then washed the dishes together with a happy look on our face.

* * *

(Main room)

We were now sitting next to each other on the couch, watching TV.

We didn't care what we were watching. We just found this movie about how a guy was so blind not realizing that he was in love with his best friend.

I was feeling really sleep watching this and I let out a yawn.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, Ai already went to sleep as she laid her head on my shoulder. I blushed as memories came back to me.

It was when she was also asleep in a theatre we were at during that time. Then a murder occurred. But unlike at the theatre, I smiled this time.

I carried her up, bridal-style, and sent her to her room.

When I went in, I placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. I admired her a bit and smiled as I realized how beautiful she looked when she's asleep. "Goodnight, Ai," I said as I caressed her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But this time, I wasn't embarrassed since she was asleep.

With that, I left her room, as I closed the door.

* * *

A/N: Awww. Wasn't that a cute moment. Yet, a little awkward for Conan. Read the next chapter and it'll be Ai's POV. Same chapter but different narrator.


	6. Awkward Moments 2

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Like I said before, this time it's Ai's POV.

**Note:** I repeat, Ai's POV.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER FIVE #2: Awkward Moments]  
{Ai's POV}

We were watching some random show in TV. In fact, we didn't actually care what we were watching. It was some kind of romance story about a guy who was so blind not realizing that he was in love with his best friend.

I was thinking that maybe Conan should be the one blind that I was in love with him. But yet, he only sees me as a best friend.

I heard him yawned and so I decided to play with him a bit.

I pretended to be asleep as I laid my head on his shoulder. I knew he was surprised to see me asleep and I knew that he was surely blushing like how I confessed to him and drew my face closer to his. But that was when I said "Just kidding". I really shouldn't have waste that chance.

I was waiting for him to call me to wake up, but instead, I felt that I was being lifted. I opened my eyes a bit and saw him carrying me. Bridal-style!

I blushed at this but he didn't notice since he was focusing at bringing me to my room.

He finally went in and he placed me on the bed. And I felt a blanket on me. He actually thought I was asleep.

I was about to get up and tell him that I was awake, but before I could, I felt a hand caressing my face. I opened one eye and took a peek. Conan was caressing my face!

My heart started beating fast. I can feel it hitting against my chest and I knew I was blushing furiously. Really, really furiously since I felt my cheeks so hot. But lucky for me, he didn't see it because it was dark and he didn't realized that I opened one eye and peeked at him.

"Goodnight, Ai," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. It didn't stop me from blushing so hard. I could feel my whole face turning red as he gave me a third kiss on the cheek. I almost fainted at this so I could barely talk.

But lucky for me, he already left my room.

Once he left, I smiled. "Goodnight, Conan," I said as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

(1:23a.m.)

I awoke all of a sudden as I felt uneasy. I thought about the moments we had ever since Conan came into the house. I smiled at every moment I thought. They surely were the greatest moments I had.

I had never experienced anything like this. Well, Miyano Shiho had never had this kinda life. But Haibara Ai does. Maybe taking the drug wasn't such a useless idea after all.

Ever since I took the drug, my childhood life – my _second_ childhood life – has been getting better. I was able to meet Conan, had friends I have never had, a very sweet home, and a great father. But Miyano Shiho was different. She had a dark past, unreal friends and a horrible mind.

If I didn't take the drug, I don't know what will happen. But I was lucky I took it and survived. It was worth it too since I had real friends. But though, I was jealous. But I'm glad that it was over.

While I was too busy thinking, my door opened slowly. I pretended to go to sleep as I realized it was Conan who opened the door.

'What is he doing here?' I thought.

Then, he came near me and my heart beat faster, or harder. I just can't tell. I could even hear it, but I was hoping that Conan wasn't hearing my heart beating.

He sat down on my bed, thinking that I was asleep, and caressed my face again. I blushed. Even harder and hotter this time. What the heck is he doing?

"If you can hear me, say something," he said.

I pretended to be fast asleep.

He let out a sigh of, well, it was kinda like a sigh of gladness. "I'm glad," he continued. So I was right. "Even if you can't hear me, I gonna say it."

My heart was racing this time. It was so fast. Faster than a second as I gulped but he didn't hear it. I was glad. Is he gonna say that he loves me?

"I feel uneasy." Disappointment. That was what I felt. "I couldn't sleep so can I sleep with you?" My blushes came back together with my fast heart beating. I stayed quiet again. "I'll take that is a yes."

With that, he did something that I've never thought he would do. He slept next to me and I knew that my whole face was turning hot again. Maybe my whole face has already turned completely red.

My eyes were still opened but he didn't realize that. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his fresh breath. I didn't know that my face was turning hot or it was the cause of his breath.

"Sweet dreams, Ai," he said giving me a kiss again for the fourth time but only this time, it was on my forehead. And then, he wrapped his arms around my waist which had made me faint as I fell into a deep slumber with him.

* * *

A/N: I really love writing this part. I would like to see Ai's face turning super red. I could imagine how. I'm sure she looks sooooooooooo cute, when her face is red.

By the way, do you all like it or hate it? Just review to let me know.


	7. Awkward Morning

A/N: Sorry about the long update. I was just thinking about a friend that I forgot to write. Sorry about that. Oh and, I know Ai is kinda OOC, but she's change, so, give her chance.

There were two parts for chapter 5. This is the real chapter 6. Oh, and sorry for not putting Kaito in again. This time I will try. It may take some time for me to make his appearance.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER SIX: Awkward Morning]

[Conan's POV]

I woke up and found that Ai was next to me. I wasn't surprise since I still remembered coming in her room and slept next to her. I was lucky that I woke up first because if she had woken up first, she'd probably kill me.

I looked at the clock. 4:43 in the morning? Why would I wake up so early at a time like?

I looked back at Ai. I decided to waste my time by admiring her. She was still fast asleep. My face was so close to hers and I could feel my cheeks a bit hot. I smiled at her cute, sleeping face. She's just so irresistible. I could barely keep my face away from hers.

I could even feel her minty breath at my face. I almost drifted to sleep but I managed to stay awake as I caressed. Why was I so blind all this time for not realizing how beautiful she is, how cute she was whenever she wears my glasses?

I took off my glasses and put it on her. I was right. She does look cute while wearing my glasses.

Not to mention, I remembered the time when she told me to act like a little kid in front of Kobayashi-sensei at that time. She told me to say something like a kid would say like, "EH!" or "SO STRANGE"*. She's just so cute that I was so blind to realize that.

I was admiring her too much that I didn't notice that I kissed her again, the fifth time, but it was just a peck. And it was on the lip!

Even just a touch, it was kinda sweet though. I stopped caressing her face and re-wrapped my arms around her waist. I've never thought that she was so warm. Soon, I went back to sleep next to her.

[Ai's POV]

I awoke and I felt so warm. Why was it warm? I could feel a pair of glasses in front of my eyes and two arms wrapping around my waist. I took off the glasses and rubbed my eyes and there in front of me, was Conan who was still asleep.

I almost fainted but then, I remembered about last night. So, I didn't need to faint again since I already fainted last night to go to sleep.

I smiled and looked at the glasses. It was indeed his. I placed it on the dresser where it was stood next to my bed. And after that, I looked back at Conan. I took this chance and kissed him on the cheek like he did to me on other several times.

I didn't want to get off from bed. I wanted to lie down with him and feel his warmth of his arms. But I need to get up to go to school.

I got off from bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

(After the shower)

Ai was finished and she was wrapped by a towel while another wiped her hair. She went into her room, forgetting that Conan was inside as well, to change.

[Conan's POV]

I slid my eyes open slowly and rubbed them only to find that Ai wasn't beside me. Somehow, I feel so sad. I didn't know why but I wanted her to be next to me.

But then, another thought struck me. If she had woken up first, then, that means… Oh crap! She must have found that I was asleep next to her.

I got up from bed in a rush and then…

"My eyes!" I shouted and covered my eyes.

[Ai's POV]

I turned around quickly and saw that Conan was awake already. I have forgotten that he was in my room. I covered my body with my shirt as I faced him. But I was lucky that he had covered is eyes.

"Sorry," I said still covering my front, in case if he ever tried to peek at me. "I've forgotten that you were in."

He stood up after that with his eyes still covered, trying to find the door. "Am I at your door?" he asked.

I giggled. "Well, yes."

He reached the doorknob and turned in and exited my room.

[Conan's POV]

I breathe out a sigh. Luckily I didn't see her completely naked. Memories came back to me again as I remembered the time while we were at the onsen. I remembered when I said that I didn't see anything else on her except her butt.

I slapped myself at that thought. I'm no pervert and I never have and never will. But still, it kinda brings back memories of my past as Conan.

I realized that we have school today so I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

(On the way to school) [Conan's POV]

I was walking to school with Ai. We stayed quiet since it was an awkward morning to us just now.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She looked at me. "What are you sorry at?"

"I'm sorry for seeing you changing just now. I thought you were outside."

She shook her head, smiling. "You don't have to. It was just an accident, right?"

I was lost by her smile and I barely paid attention to her.

"Conan, watch out for that lamppost," she warned. But I wasn't paying attention because I was still lost by her smile.

Without looking in front of me, I knocked into a lamppost. "Ouch," I said, rubbing my face.

She let out a giggle.

Somehow, I was no longer in pain when I heard her giggling. Not just that.

When she smiles, I forget everything. When she giggles, my pain was gone. When she holds my hand, I feel so comfortable. When she hugs, I feel warm. And finally, when she calls by my first name, it felt so soothing.

I don't know what came over me with all her actions but I really like it. More like, love it.

"Come on," I said as I recovered. "Let's get to school. And…" I didn't know what to say next. I didn't even know why I continued.

"And?" she asked.

I gulped. "And… can we go to school…?"

"You already said…"

"…while I'm holding your hand?" I finished.

[Ai's POV]

What did he say? He wants to hold my hand? What has gone in to him?

I didn't know what to say. "Um…" I was out of words. Should I even let him? "Sure," I finally answered.

He took my hand after that and it made me blushed, **again**. But I managed to keep it. I didn't mind if it was night because he wouldn't have seen it.

"Let's go," he said still holding my hand, only tighter this time.

"Y…Yeah. Let's."

* * *

A/N: This is actually some random thoughts I had. I was trying to slow down time a bit. Because the summer in this story is coming.

Sorry about no Kaito again. I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't need him anymore. Sorry fans.

* Episode 435-436: Information Gathered About the Detective Boys


	8. Hurtful Moments

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. … . Well, that's all I could say.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER SEVEN: Hurtful Moments]

[Ai's POV]

Conan and I were still holding hands even thought we had reached school.

"You can let go now," I said looking at him.

He seems to be sad when I said let go. This only made him held my hand tighter. "Just a little a longer," he said. "Please?"

I bit my bottom lip. I've never seen him acted like this before. Normally he would always ask Ran (if that is what I'll call her now since I'm no longer jealous) to hold his hand. But this, this was different.

"Okay," I said.

We then walked to class with our hands still intertwined together.

* * *

(Class 4-B) [Ai's POV]

We have reached the class but we didn't go in just yet. I was kinda worried tha maybe the girls - especially my best friend, Yoshida-san – would be jealous seeing me holding hands with Conan.

"Can we let go now?" I asked.

Again, he looked kind of sad when I said that. He could barely let go. He moved his hand away, slowly. But then, it came back holding mine again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I feel really sad whenever you let go."

"Well, I guess I could hold on to your hand for a while."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said. But while I was distracted by his smile, I came closer to my face. I back up a bit as I began to blush.

He was going to kiss me again. I wonder why? He didn't say that he was in love with me. Well, I was in love with him and I wanted to tell him after a kiss.

So, I closed my eyes and put my face closer to his, ready to kiss him while hoping no one could bother us.

But just then, a shout was heard. "What are you two doing?" it said. And I knew right away it was Yoshida-san, staring at Conan and my awkward position together along with the Shonen-Tantei.

[Conan's POV]

The kids have just seen our awkward position. My hand was still holding Ai's and I never let go it.

I didn't know what came over me. I just feel like I wanted Ai so much yet, I don't know what this weird feeling was.

"Were you two about to kiss?" Mitsuhiko asked and I knew that there was some jealousy inside him. He then grabbed Ai's hand making my hand apart from hers. Somehow, I felt so sad when she let go and also very jealous when I saw Mitsuhiko holding Ai's hand now.

I didn't say anything. I can only watch as I feel hurt, tortured, and in pain. I ignored the fact and went into class, getting ready for Dokai-sensei to come in.

Once I reached my desk, I lay my head down while thinking. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so hurt when I see Mitsuhiko holding Ai's hand? And why do I feel so happy whenever I am with Ai?

Many, many questions started multiplying themselves in my head and I still couldn't get any answer.

"Ohayou, class," a cheerful voice rang the classroom and I knew straight away it was Dokai-sensei. "Now class, please be seated."

Everyone in class, except Dokai-sensei, sat down in their place.

I lifted my head up to look at sensei. And then, I noticed that a tear fell out from my eye on the left. Was I crying? Why was I crying?

* * *

A/N: Okay. That was kinda lame. I mean, lame for being so short, not the part where, you know, Conan felt so hurt.

By the way, would you guys like the Kudou couple instead of Kaito in the next chapter? Just tell me by reviewing.


	9. Unexpected Guests

A/N: Well, chapter 8. Here it is. Thanks for voting whether to put Shinichi's parents in this chapter. By the way, I know I put Conan's POV a lot. Well, I'm a guy and I don't know much about girls. Sorry, girls.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER EIGHT: Unexpected Guests]

(Teitan Elementary in Class 4-B) [Conan's POV]

Dokai-sensei gave us this kind of game for Class Activity that he calls it Mr. and Mrs. I didn't know what kind of game was that.

He said that it's a type of game where we have to find our partner that has the same card.

We all took one card each. Well, not really. At first, Dokai-sensei asked who has the highest marks in class for both boys and girls. And of course, you all know it, me and Ai. He asked the persons who has the highest marks for the two groups to get the card first. So, Ai and I took our first cards. My card said: CUPID.

Dokai-sensei said that tomorrow at the end of school, we'll be finished playing the game.

* * *

(On the way back home after school) [Conan's POV]

After school, Ai and I walked home together again. This time, without the Shonen-Tantei. I was glad. I don't know why but I really feel kinda happy while Mitsuhiko wasn't around with us. We have the moment all to ourselves.

"So, um," I said trying to start a conversation. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. I guess, anything?"

'Anything would be nice while I'm with you,' I thought. I realized what I have thought. 'Why did I just think about that?' The questions in my head were still inside and they haven't left.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked with a smile. A _very rare_ smile.

I gulped. I don't know why but I kinda feel my face heating up. And I think I sweat too. Not just my face, but my body. What was wrong with me?

"D… Do you… um," I tried forcing the words out but I actually didn't know what to say. "Do you know how do back some cookies?" I finally said but quickly.

She looked at me in confuse as she frowned. "Yeah, I do," she replied. "Do you want cookies?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah," I said, breathlessly. "That would be great."

* * *

(At Hakase's house) [Conan's POV]

We had finally reached Hakese's home. But before that, I could have sworn I heard voices.

I stopped Ai and put my index finger at my lip, signaling her to keep quiet. Sure enough, I heard voices.

"You stay here," I said. "I'm gonna go check the place."

I went closer to the door and opened and went inside quickly, only to find a person holding a gun and it was pointing at my face and, fired!

Unfortunately, it was only a water gun. And you'll never believe who it was. My Kaa-san (mom).

She giggled as she saw how shocked I was earlier. "We've returned Shin-chan," she said hugging me with a cheerful voice. Wait. Did she say, 'we'? Then that means…

"Yes, we've returned," Tou-san's voice was heard when I saw him on the couch. "And we brought your friend."

Friend? Could he mean…?

"Hey Kudou!" now Hattori's cheerful voice was heard when he appeared from the couch.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked shockingly. And to think I was about to have my moment with Ai. Wait a minute. _My_ moment with Ai? Why did I say that?

"Well, your friend told us about you being alone Hakase's house with that cute little girlfriend of yours, Ai-chan," Kaa-san said. "So we wanna make sure you didn't do anything bad." Now, she was pinching my cheeks. Seriously, she was treating me like a 10-year-old.

Then, Ai came in a bit. "Conan, is it okay now?" she asked. This time, I relaxed into Kaa-san's hug when I heard Ai's voice calling my name.

'God, how I love her voice,' I thought, this time without thinking why I said that.

I shook my head to erase that thought away.

Then, Kaa-san looked at me mysteriously and smiled. "Did she call you by your first name?" she asked.

I ignored the question and said, "It's okay actually. Come in."

Ai then came in slowly, making sure that it was safe. She looked surprised to see three guests in the house. "Oh my," she said. "I'm gonna need a lot of flour to bake the cookies for everyone."

"Oh, cookies?" Hattori said. "I'd like to have one."

"That would be perfect for everybody," Tou-san said.

"I'll go with Ai to buy some flour," I said.

At first, everyone, except Ai, was looking at me strangely. I didn't know why.

"Do both of you just called each other by both your first name?" Kaa-san said, grinning. Then, she turned to Ai. "And what's with Conan? I thought my little Shin-chan's name is Shinichi."

Ai giggled. She has just heard my embarrassing name that Kaa-san gave me. But I didn't think about that. I was thinking how cute and beautiful her giggle was. I smiled and I didn't know how long I had smiled at Ai's beautiful and cute giggle.

"Shin-chan?" Kaa-san said.

But I was still quiet admiring Ai.

"Shin-chan, dear?" Kaa-san repeated.

Again, I kept quiet.

"Conan?" Ai's voice was finally heard.

"Hm?" I answered as I got lost.

"Your Okaa-san is calling you," she said.

I snapped out when she said that and then turned to Kaa-san. "Yeah?"

She grinned, as if it was going to split her face. "Well, you couple go buy the flour while we keep busy," she said.

I blushed at her words when she said 'couple'. I turned to Ai and saw that she was blushing. She's so cute when she blushes and this time, I'm going crazy, more like insane and I'll be keeping her in my head, just seeing her blush everyday. She sure had changed a lot.

"Come on, Ai," I said as I brought my right hand out. She took it and again, it felt so comfortable and so warm. Then, we went out to buy some flour. Maybe a bag of flour.

* * *

(While Ai and Conan were out) [3rd Person's POV]

The Kudou couple and Heiji just stayed in Hakase's house, nodding to each other.

"I guess he was right then," Heiji said.

"Whoever thought that my little Shin-chan would fall in love with another girl?" said Yukiko.

"Well, I guess we have to thank him. What do you think should our plan be?" said Yuusaku.

"Oh don't worry," Heiji said. "He already created the plan earlier and he said to tell you guys to just watch."

At first, the Kudou couple wasn't so sure of it. Then they nodded to each other. "Okay," Yuusaku said. "At least let be for our son. He's beginning to lose relationship with Ran and started building up his relationship with, that girl. What's her name again?"

"Haibara Ai-chan," Yukiko answered cheerfully. "Not just she's just like my little boy, but she's also cute. Just perfect for my little man."

"We should let them have some lone time together," Heiji suggested. "Let's just hope his plan works.

(That night during dinner) [Conan's POV]

Ai and Kaa-san were baking the cookies for dessert. We 'men' were reading our own books. I, of course, was reading a mystery novel by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Hattori was reading one of Ellery Queen's while Tou-san, well, he was actually typing in his laptop for his next novel.

But my mind was actually focusing on Ai again. I don't why but I kinda love to see her face. I know it weird when I said 'love'. Normally I would say 'like'. But Ai, she is different than any other girl. Ran was always in my mind, but I don't think she's in my heart.

Maybe I should love Ai. But am I really in love with her?

"It's done," I heard Kaa-san's cheerful voice echoed the room. Tou-san closed his laptop, Hattori and closed his book and put it down on the table, and I, well, I did the same like Hattori.

"What do you think of the cookies Ai-chan and I made?" Kaa-san asked.

The three of us looked at the cookie. It seemed that the cookies looked just like all of us. I mean, the cookies had our faces on it.

"So what do you think?" Ai asked.

I took a cookie that has her face on it. 'What do I think?' I thought. 'I think that the real face I'm holding right now is much beautiful than the cookie.' This time, I didn't shake my head to get that thought out. Instead, I just let that thought stay in my head.

"I think it's wonderful," I said as I took a bite.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking that maybe I should let the Kudou couple help out Heiji to make Conan fall in love with Ai as well. And I know. CUPID is kinda a lame name, don't you think? I just don't have any ideas for name. The next chapter wil be a grand, so, wait for it.


	10. A Kiss During Bedtime

A/N: Chapter 9 is here but it's kinda short. But don't worry. Even though it is short it is still exciting. And I'm sure some of you think Kaito might appear. Well, remember what I said. Kaito isn't appearing anymore. So, sorry.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER NINE: A Kiss During Bedtime]

(That night…) [Ai's POV]

I was in my room, trying to go to sleep but I couldn't because of the times I had with Conan.

It surely was one of the best times I had. He had kissed me several times. But too bad it was just on the cheek. But not just that. If it was my first kiss, I'd be nervous. I don't even know what to do when I have my first kiss.

Conan only thinks me as a sister. I don't mind that because I hope one day our relationship could cross over friendship. That was what I was hoping.

Ever since Ran gave up on him, or Shinichi, he had changed a lot. He's not the usual Conan I know, but, at least it was great seeing him smile and happy all the time.

Not just he had changed, but I had as well. I lost all my sorrow, my dark past, and even my original identity, all because for him.

And his hug, it was so warm. I really never want to let go but we're just friends and people would think that we are a couple. I really wish that we really are.

While I was thinking about the times I had with Conan, the door opened.

I pretended to be asleep as I saw that it was Conan. He came into my room again like last night.

I was thinking that maybe he was about to sleep with me again. I just hope so.

He came towards me again and it made my heart beat faster and harder. He breathed out a sigh. "Wake up if you can hear me," he said.

I didn't answer.

He breathed out another sigh. "What a relief," he said sitting next to me as I kept pretending to be asleep. He put his hand on my face and started caressing it and this made me blush. But I got use to this so, I blushed a little.

"This time," he began. "I wanted to say that, I think I love you."

Just as I thought. Wait. What! Did I hear it wrongly? I think I did.

"I think I love you, Ai," he repeated. He thinks? What does it mean? "Ai," he continued thinking that I was asleep. "Ever since I saw you for the first time, I don't know why but, I feel like you're something more to me. Ever since you stayed here, I feel like, Ran wasn't meant for me. You know?"

I gulped but he didn't notice this.

"And ever since Ran I had given up on me, I seemed to be, happy." He gave out a chuckle. "I know it's weird. But it's true. I cried but there were no tears coming out. I just don't know whether if I love you or not."

I crossed my fingers, just hoping that he could feel the same way for me.

He chuckled again. "It sure sounds weird talking to myself," he said, caressing my face, my red hot face. "But, I really want you to go to sleep, so that I could find proof whether if I love you or not."

Proof? What does he mean by that?

Before I knew it, I felt something against my lip. Something soft that is pressing so hard. Not to mention, it was sweet too.

I tried to see carefully and that was when I realized it. Conan was actually kissing me and this time, it was a long kiss and it was on the lip!

He was really kissing me, so hard with such soft lip. I looked carefully and I saw that he had closed his eyes as he kept pulling my face closer to his. Just what is he doing?

I was about to make my move to stop him and tell him that I wasn't ready for this kind of thing, but before I could, I felt his tongue tasting mine and this made me faint as I went into a deep sleep.

[Conan's POV]

Her lip was so soft and I couldn't stay away from it. I kissed her some more but carefully not to wake her up. If she does wake up, I bet she'll slap in the face.

I started licking her soft lip, pink lip and whoever thought that it was so sweet. Then I let my tongue slithered into her mouth as it went in search for hers. In there, I could taste her saliva. It was also sweet. But finally, I found her tongue and started licking it inside her mouth. I also found her teeth and I started brushing them with my tongue.

I pushed her face harder on the bed to deepen the kiss.

I've never thought that I'd be doing this to my best friend. But I didn't think about that. I just hoped that Hattori and my parents won't come into Ai's room.

I kept kissing her and I didn't stop. She was so close, but yet, so far. I kissed her deeply some more with even more passion by pressing her lip harder some more at the same time pulling her closer face closer to mine. I didn't mind what I was doing because I kinda loved doing it.

My tongue slithered back out to lick her lip again even though our lips were still connected. Her lip, her tongue and her saliva, all tasted like strawberry. Probably because of that strawberry-flavored toothpaste she always use when she brushes her teeth. Not to mention, her fragrant hair was also sweet.

I sucked her mouth in attempt to taste her saliva and sure enough my wish was granted. My tongue went back into her mouth and started tasting hers. The taste didn't change at all and I didn't want to waste this sweet and great moment that I'm having right now.

It would have been great if she were to love me back and kissed me as well. But what if she only loves me as a brother only? I had to be sure how she feels about me.

Soon, I parted, breathing hard. I licked my lip to savor the taste and I bent down to her neck and started leaving trails of kisses. Even if she's asleep, I really wanted to show her my love. I stopped, realizing what I have done. 'She's the one,' I thought as I stared at her beautiful, sleeping face.

I smiled and caressed her smooth cheeks. "Goodnight, Ai," I said softly, standing up.

I turned to her card on the table, the one that Dokai-sensei gave at school, and picked it up as I read what her card said CUPID. I smiled as I realized that my card was CUPID as well. Again, I caressed her smooth cheeks. "Goodnight, Ai," I said softly, standing up.

And I knew tomorrow will be a great day. I put her card back on the table where its position was and went out from her room as I can sleep now.

* * *

A/N: Haha! He kissed her! Conan really did kiss her! Told you it would be great even though it is short. Is it better than Kaito appearing? Just review to tell me.


	11. Truth

A/N: Alright. They finally kissed. Well, actually, Conan finally kissed. But what will happen to Ai? Was it all a dream or was it real? We're near to the end so keep reading.

Oh and I'm sorry to all of you. I need to study 'cause my exams are next month and maybe the next chapter will be after my exams.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER TEN: Truth]

I woke up early and let out a yawn. It was 6:30a.m. Just perfect. I still remembered what I did to Ai last night. I'm glad she wasn't awake.

I got up from bed and went straight to take a shower. I was planning to make breakfast for Ai before she wakes up.

* * *

(After the shower)

I went to change after my bath. And after that, I went straight to the kitchen.

Just when I reached the kitchen, I saw someone cooking. And of course, the only woman in this house was Kaa-san.

"Ohayou, Shin-chan!" Kaa-san said again with a cheerful voice.

I sweat-dropped. I was thinking to make breakfast for myself and of course, Ai. "Kaa-san," I said. "I wanna make breakfast for myself and Ai only."

She stopped and bent down in front of me. "Are you saying you loved her?" Kaa-san asked.

I gulped first. Should I even tell her? I breathed out a sigh as I made my choice. "Yes, I do love her. I'm so in love with her. There. Now you know it. Just don't tell her about this. I don't want our relationship to fall apart. So, I wanna tell her myself."

Kaa-san smiled warmly. "Shin-chan," she called.

I raised my right hand up indicating her to stop. "Call me Conan now. Shinichi is long gone."

"Oh. That would explain why Ai-chan called you Conan instead. Since when did you two start calling each other by both your first names?"

"Since three days ago. That was when we became best friends. And, that was when I had a great time with Ai."

"And yet, you still didn't kiss her?"

I remembered about last night. It was a sweet kiss I had. "No," I lied.

"Well, if she wakes up, just tell her the breakfast I made here, was you who made it."

"I'm not sure," I said with a worried tone. "I've been lying to Ran a lot and, I've never lied to Ai. So, I don't wanna lie to her at all. I _will _never lie to her."

Kaa-san smiled at me sweetly this time. "I never knew you love her this much, Shin-… Um, I mean, Co-chan. Does that sound better?"

I nodded. "Just as long as Tou-san and you call me Conan from now on."

"Deal," Kaa-san said as she let out her pinkie and I hooked on to it with my pinkie. "Go on, Co-chan. Make your breakfast for yourself, and your fiancée."

[Ai's POV]

I slid my eyes up slowly and I found myself on my bed. And then I remembered about last night.

'What a great dream,' I thought. 'I wish Conan could do that to me. But, I'm not even ready for this kinda stuff.'

I got off from bed and went down to take a shower. And as I passed the kitchen, I saw Conan and, um, 'Onee-san' (if that's what Oku-san [Auntie], Conan's Okaa-san, wants people to call her), were doing some cooking.

[Conan's POV]

"What are you two doing in here?" I heard Ai asked, yawning.

Her voice is so cute I could barely focus on the breakfast I was doing right now.

"Um, Co-chan here asked me whether if I could teach him how to cook," Kaa-san said trying to sound and look innocent. Well, I don't worry about that because she's very good when it comes to lying because she's an actress.

"Oh, no worries," Ai said. My head almost turned to look at her but I managed to keep focus on breakfast. Oh God. I love her voice sooo much, her sweet, innocent voice. I felt like wanted to hug her. "I'll make breakfast for everyone."

"N…No," I said, trembling as I got nervous to look at her. I was sure that maybe when I looked at her, I would look in her eyes. But luckily, I didn't turn. "We got school. S… So, you get ready, while I, um, make breakfast. For both of us."

I knew she had a confuse look in her face but I was still not daring to look at her. I knew she would suspect that I was acting out of character.

"O… kay," she said. I heard her footsteps faded away to the bathroom to take a shower.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Ever since I knew I loved her, I was getting kinda nervous to talk to her. I heard Kaa-san giggled after that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, if you would have looked at Ai-chan, you would have seen her blushed just now."

"Maybe, it's because she was shy to hear what I had just said."

"Silly. When a girl blushes, meaning that she is paying attention to the person she likes. Have you ever seen Ayumi-chan did that?"

"Well, I guess I always do. But I want her to love me instead of like."

"Who knows? Maybe she really loves you."

"I just hope so."

* * *

(On the way to school after breakfast) [Conan's POV]

I left to go to school early to get some things ready for the game that Dokai-sensei gave yesterday. I was actually thinking to leave early for school to buy roses since I already know what Ai's card was written on.

I picked three roses and paid the saleswoman and went straight to school. While I was on my way to school, I heard the saleswoman said, "Good luck on your future girlfriend." At first, I blushed at that but then, I realized that how did the saleswoman know that I love Ai. I turned around only to find that the saleswoman disappeared.

I was getting a little suspicious about the saleswoman, but that wasn't important. What's important is to give these three roses to Ai.

* * *

(Class 4-B) [Conan's POV]

I was actually outside of class. I wasn't skipping actually. I was just checking the inside on the class. I saw Ai at her desk already, so, I kept my roses in my bag just in case.

I breathed out a sigh and went in trying to calm myself.

"Conan," Ai called. "Where did you go earlier just now?"

"I was just, um, buying some stuff," I answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

The school bell rang and the kids in class went back to their desk.

I went back as well but this time, I was kinda nervous sitting next to Ai but I managed to have the courage to do it though.

"Ohayou, class!" I heard Dokai-sensei's cheerful voice echoed the class.

"Ohayou, sensei!" the kids replied.

"Well," sensei said, rubbing his hands, "I'm sure you all are very excited to know who you all are going to pair up with. So, take out your cards and make sure you all don't show it to each other. And boys on one side and girls on the other."

We did what we were told. I wasn't actually worried about who should I be paired with because I already knew who I will be with.

[Ai's POV]

I was getting kinda nervous. I was hoping that it would be Conan. I don't wanna pair up with boys that are 10 years younger than me. Especially Tsuburaya-kun.

"I hope I'll be with Conan," I heard Yoshida-san whispered.

I looked at her. Well, she was Conan's first female friend. I mean, Ran was Shinichi's female friend so that doesn't count, right? I don't think Conan will have feelings for me since I met him the latest.

I sighed, defeated. I knew I wasn't going to pair up with him, so, I gave up hope.

"What's the matter, Ai-chan?" Yoshida-san asked. "Who do you think you'll pair up with?"

It took me a while to find an answer for that. "I don't even care," I answered, sad.

I saw Yoshida-san looking at me suspiciously. "Do you want Conan-kun to pair up with you?"

That was the question I couldn't answer. I bit my bottom lip. Should I even tell her? What if I'll break her heart since I already knew she likes Conan. And she's also my best friend and I don't want her to be sad all day. But I finally made my choice.

"Yes," I finally answered.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that Ai finally confess her feelings for Conan to Ayumi. But what's gonna happen in the next chapter? We're nearly to the end now. I think just two more chapters and it'll be over.


	12. Getting Ready For the Date

A/N: Final chapter will be soon. Thanks for the reviews for all the previous chapters. I changed my mind. **Next** chapter, which is the final chapter, will be updated late. Sorry.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER ELEVEN: Getting Ready For the Date]

[Ai's POV]

I didn't dare look at Yoshida-san. I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea. I tried to look at her and I finally did.

When I looked at her, I didn't see any anger or anything.

She let out her hand. "May the best girl get him," she said.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks. And can I call you Ayumi from now on?"

I knew she was gonna be happy since I was her best friend. And sure enough, I was right for saying her first name.

"Alright, class," Dokai-sensei said. "Find your partners yourself. Whoever finds the card with the same family on different sides, please stand in front." Sensei looked at his watch. "And, begin!"

All of us rushed, well, except me, to find our own partner. My confidence of pairing up with Conan was coming back. I actually didn't move. Neither has Conan.

I kept staring at him for a while, when suddenly, Tsuburaya-kun came towards me. "Um, Haibara-san," he said nervously. Here we go again. "What does your card says?"

I wasn't confident enough. Maybe I'm gonna pair up with Tsuburaya-kun. Oh snap!

I breathed in and said, "CUPID."

Then, I saw a look of disappointment in his face. "Oh, I see," he said.

"Mitsuhiko-kun," I heard Ayumi-chan's voice calling. "What's your card's name?"

"EAGLE."

"What do you know? Mine is EAGLE as well."

Tsuburaya-kun then blushed when he had realized he had paired up with Ayumi-chan.

Ayumi-chan then took his hand bringing him to the front. "Come on, slowpoke."

I smiled, relief that it wasn't Tsuburaya-kun.

Tsuburaya-kun wasn't the only one who asked about my card. The other boys were asking about mine as well. They all didn't get a shot with me. As for Conan, the girls were asking about his card. But just my luck, no girl paired up with him.

Conan was just standing at his position just like me. Then, he gave me a warm smile which made me blushed.

He came towards me. My heart started beating fast. But not really. I looked at the front of the class.

All the kids had been paired up. And the only ones that still weren't paired up were Conan and me.

This time, my heart started beating faster and faster. I didn't know what to do. He was coming towards me right now. My blushes started forming but he doesn't seem to mind.

"What does your card says," he asked.

I gulped trying to calm myself. "C… C… CUPID," I finally said.

He gave me an even warmer smile. I blushed furiously at this. "Mine says CUPID too," he said showing me his card.

Sure enough, he was telling the truth. Now I finally understand why he didn't move just now. But why was he so confident?

Then, he took my hand which made me almost faint. I gulped again, only harder.

"Come on," he said.

"Y… Yeah."

"Okay," Dokai-sensei said. "Now that everyone has been paired up…" Sensei took out his wallet and brought out some money. "Boys, go buy your 'fiancées' flowers." He gave the boys the money and all the boys went out. Except Conan who was still standing there holding his money.

"Sensei," he said handing the money back to sensei. "I don't need the money. Because I already have flowers for my fiancée."

He went back to his seat and took out three roses from his schoolbag. "Here, Ai," he said handing me the roses. I gasped at this because I was shocked. "These are for you."

He took it with my trembling hand. "Um, I… I don't…" Without noticing his next move, he kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him, this time three quarters away from fainting.

He gave me a warm smile after that. "Hope you like it," he said.

I took a little scent of the roses. "I love it," I said. "Thanks."

* * *

(When the boys came back) [3rd Person's POV]

The boys came back and they handed their roses to their 'fiancées'. At first, Mitsuhiko didn't like since he wanted to pair with Ai the most. But then, Ayumi stopped him.

"It's okay," she said. "They look perfect for each other, right?"

"Yeah, but," Mitsuhiko said. "Don't you want Conan too?"

She shook her head. "All the girls want Conan. But I guess Ai-chan won. After all, she knew Conan very well than us. Not just that. Both of them are also smart."

Mitsuhiko finally calmed. "Yeah, I guess." He also likes Ayumi but he likes Ai the most. But still, Ayumi was his first crush so he didn't mind.

"Alright, class," Dokai-sensei said clapping his hands twice. "Tonight, one of my friends is giving a special treat for dinner. And he said that two people are allowed. So, the thing why I made this game was because I was thinking of making a couple go for dinner."

Dokai-sensei took out a box from the teacher's desk drawer. "Here are the names of the cards. I will pick a card and tell the name. And the one who I had picked will be the couple to go for dinner."

Dokai-sensei stirred the papers with names in the box and he picked out one.

"The CUPID couple will be going for dinner," he announced giving the 'CUPID' couple the coupons.

All the kinds whined in disappointment especially Genta. Ai and Conan smiled at each other.

"Guess we're lucky, huh?" Ai asked.

Conan grabbed her hand to feel that warmth one more time and this made Ai blushed again. "Yeah."

* * *

(After school) [Conan's POV]

Ai and I were walking home together. I was thinking about how great today was. And I knew tonight was gonna be greater.

We stopped in front of Hakase's house like the last time.

"Well, you'd better get ready for tonight," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Who says I'm going?"

I was shocked at this. "What?"

"I said 'Who says I'm going?'"

"But, Dokai-sensei picked us," I exclaimed.

[Ai's POV]

I've never seen him so serious of taking me out. Wait. What! He wants to take me out? But usually he would always sit down at home and read his Conan Doyle books.

"Ai, please," he pleaded kneeling on both his knees. "I'll do anything. Just accept on going out with me."

I knew I was blushing even though I didn't feel my cheeks burning. "Um, I don't know. I'm just shy to say it."

He stood back up and put his right hand in my hair and caressed it and this time I could feel heat on my cheeks.

"Then say 'Yes'. Please?"

I have never seen him so serious to me before. My eyes met his and I knew he was serious. My heart started beating harder and faster. I was kinda breathless. I keep gasping for air.

"Ai? Are you okay?"

I finally gained control again when I heard his voice again.

He stopped caressing my hair and put both his hands in his pocket with a sad look in his face. "Don't worry," he said, and I could have sworn I saw him shed a tear. "If you don't want to, then we don't have to. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

He walked passed me and went straight to the door.

"Conan!" I called and he turned around. "I… I'd be happy… to go out with you."

He smiled so warmly when he heard me saying that. With lightning speed, he hugged me. I didn't know why but I just let him. I really love the warmth of his embrace.

"Thanks," he said as he let go of the embrace. I really loved that hug. I really want to hug him too. But somehow, I wasn't so sad. And then, I realized that he was holding both sides of my arms.

I looked at him. But I was actually looking in his eyes. I swallowed as I got a bit nervous.

His face came towards mine. He closed his eyes as he drew closer. I was so mesmerized at this that I forgot I wasn't ready for a kiss, but I just did what he did. We were about to kiss! This time, for real. No one can bother us now. Just me and him. Finally.

Just then, the front door swung open. Conan's Okaa-san opened it.

We stopped and pulled back and looked at her.

Behind her, Hattori-kun and Conan's Otou-san was there as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Co-chan," Conan's Okaa-san said. "We thought something bad happened in school so we decided to go to your school and check. But I guess, no problem?"

[Conan's POV]

So close. What a waste. Kaa-san shouldn't have come out. But tonight, I'm not gonna waste it. I'm gonna confess straight to Ai in the restaurant. No one will surely disturb us.

"Let's get in," I said to Ai, hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," she said.

Both of us went in after that.

[3rd Person's POV]

In Agasa's house, Yukiko brought Ai to Ai's room. Yukiko actually had a surprise for her.

As for Conan, Yuusaku and Heiji went into his room. They too have a surprise for him.

In Ai's room, Yukiko showed Ai a new dress that she brought just for Ai. "Do you like it?" Yukiko asked.

Ai smiled, took the dress and stared at it. She nodded as an answer.

"You like him, don't you?" Yukiko asked.

Ai looked up to her. She didn't know whether to tell her or not. She bit her bottom lip. "Yeah," she finally said.

Yukiko smiled at her. "Well, I'm sure there's a reason why my little Shi… er, I mean, Co-chan asked you out. Maybe he likes you too."

Ai chuckled at that thought. "No way," she said. "A dream is just a dream. And it'll never come true. What if he's just using me?"

Yukiko bent down and looked at her. "You'll never know if you try. You just have to be confident in it."

"Yeah, but, what if he only likes me as a friend or a sister?"

"He might feel something for you. After all, both you and him are the same people. Both of you should really be together."

Ai stayed quiet for a while. She remembered the dream (which is actually real) that happened last night. She also remembered about this morning. She was so confident that she would pair up with Conan and sure enough it came true.

"Okay," she said. "I'll try."

Yukiko giggled. "Go take a shower. I'm sure Co-chan wille be thinking about you when you take a shower."

Ai blushed at this. She also remembered when she had forgotten that Conan was in her room while she was changing.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

In Conan's room, Heiji and Yuusaku showed him a tuxedo that they bought for him.

"Good luck for tonight date, son," Yuusaku said to his mentally-20-year-old but physically-10-year-old son.

"Hey, Kudou, if you lose to her, could you tell her to make an antidote for herself so that I could take her out?" Heiji said. "You see, while both you and that Haibara girl were at school, I sneaked in her room and saw her picture. She's kinda hot."

Conan chuckled. "No way," he said. "I'm gonna win her heart. And this time, no one will interrupt us."

"Well, you might wanna take a bath with her right now because I heard the shower running. That way nobody would interrupt both of you having moment."

Conan blushed at this. "I'm no pervert! I'll take the shower upstairs."

He then stormed off to the shower.

* * *

(After the shower)

Conan was waiting in the main room. He was wearing the tuxedo that Heiji and Yuusaku bought for him.

The tuxedo was black and he was wearing a black tie. He wore a white uniform in it. It was kinda like his usual clothes but the differences were the color of the tie and tuxedo and the matching black long trouser.

"Attention all males!" Yukiko's voice echoed the room as she came down the stairs. "Presenting the new Haibara Ai!"

"Wow," Heiji said. "The new Haibara sure looks a lot like your Kaa-san, right Kudou?"

Conan kicked him in the shin as hard as he can since he was too small.

"Oww. What was that for?" Heiji asked massaging his shin.

"That _is_ my Kaa-san," Conan corrected. "And her name is _Ai_, now."

Then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to the footsteps. His eyes widened at the sight of Ai in the dress Yukiko bought.

She was wearing a blue dress that reached till her knees and blue high heels.

She was so beautiful that Conan was lost and he didn't realize that Yukiko was snapping her fingers in front of him.

Yuusaku shook him. "Son?" Yuusaku called his son as he snapped out. "Are you okay?"

Yukiko giggled. "Are you done staring, Co-chan?" she asked.

Conan shook his head and blushed. "Um… shouldn't we be going now? I still got the coupons."

She let out her hand, showing him she wanted him to hold her hand. "Then lets," she said.

Both didn't blush anymore. Conan took her hand and led her out to dinner.

* * *

A/N: *Yawn*. I spent all night typing this. I actually didn't know how to describe the clothes they're wearing. I found this cute picture of Ai and Conan together. Just check in _Google_ and type 'Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara' for the picture. If you want a quick search, then search for '' in this site. He/She is an author that has this picture.

Can you readers solve my code? At least give me an answer. If there's no answer then there's no ending.

**Code: **24625 2427837 266464 7666*  
**Hint:** Dictionary

Good luck.


	13. The Best Night Ever

A/N: Final chapter is here and I'm sure you all are going to enjoy this.

* * *

(There's Gotta Be Somebody)  
[CHAPTER TWELVE: The Best Night Ever]

[Conan's POV]

I read the coupon and I was surprised that the restaurant we were about to go was the place when I had asked Ran out. But I didn't think about Ran anymore. Right now, I was so focus on Ai. I led her to the restaurant where I am familiar of. And the best part was that I was holding her hand! I'll never forget that wonderful touch.

We've reached to the registration. I was sure that Dokai-sensei had already registered our names in it so I put some courage into it.

"Excuse me," I called in a childish tone.

"Can I help you?" asked a man with moustache (the type that French waiter has). I read the tag. It said: OWNER.

"Is there a reservation for Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai?" I asked. "Also known asked, um, the CUPID couple?" It was kinda embarrassing saying us a couple. But I have to say because Dokai-sensei might put our names in registration as the CUPID couple.

The owner checked the list. "Ah," he said. "Yes, there is."

"And I believe, a man named Dokai Kitou registered for us?" I asked again.

"Yes, he did. Follow me kids."

My hand was still holding on to Ai's. I never wanna let go of that warm and comfortable feeling. I'm gonna miss it when she tries to let go.

[3rd Person's POV]

They had reached their table. It was a table for two and it was just perfect. Many adults started whispering about the two. Ai was blushing in embarrassment. She had never been on a date before. Especially with the one she loves and admires.

"Here's the menu," the owner said in a French accent. He snapped his fingers and a waiter came out of nowhere. "Make sure you take both these youngsters' order."

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied bowing down then went off to take the orders of other customers as the owner went off as well.

"So," Conan said with his face blocked by the menu, trying to start a conversation. "What are you gonna order?"

"Something that I can eat," she sarcastically said.

Conan chuckled thinking how cute her sarcasm was. 'Even her voice is cute enough,' he thought.

* * *

(During dinner)

Conan and Ai were having a conversation while eating. He talked about each other and Ai mostly told Conan about her dark past.

Somehow, it kinda hurt Conan for listening to her sad tone.

He put his silverware down and touched her hand. Ai didn't seem surprise.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll be by your side."

With that said, Ai smiled and both of them continued their dinner.

* * *

(After dinner)

"Well, I'm done," Conan said, clasping his hands with his elbows on the table.

"Me too," said Ai putting down her fork and knife after she had eaten.

Both stayed in they're seats for a long time, blushing for no reason. Conan rubbed the back of his head. "So, um, we better go home," he said.

"Yeah, I agreed."

Both of them stood up from their seats and were about to leave. So as everyone else in the restaurant.

Just when they reached the entrance, balloons, colorful straps of papers and other party stuffs fell down above the going-to-be couple.

"Congratulation!" cheered the owner. "You're our hundredth couple that had just left." Conan and Ai blushed at the word "couple". "And you've just won two free tickets for the Ferris wheel at Tropical Land!" The owner handed them the tickets. "Hope you two enjoy it!"

The two were then pushed out by the owner with a smiling look on his face. "Have a great night, you two," he said waving goodbye at them.

Conan looked at the ticket for a while then smiled. "What are we waiting for?" he said, facing Ai. "It's still too early to go back home. Plus, I've got something to tell you."

Ai stared at the ticket but she wasn't focusing on it. She was actually thinking of whether to go or not. She had made up her mind but then covered her face with the ticket she was. She was actually embarrassed to say "yes" in front of Conan. Conan thought how cute she had acted.

"Yes," she finally said before putting down the ticket.

Conan grabbed her wrist and ran to Tropical Land. "Then, come on," he said.

* * *

(Ferris wheel, Tropical Land) [Conan's POV]

We've finally arrived to the Ferris wheel in Tropical Land. It looks like the Ferris wheel is kinda empty since there was no one riding on it.

The controller of the ride was there, sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," I said still holding Ai's hand. He looked up at me. "We like to go into the ride, please."

He lazily stood up and punched the ticket before going to the controls of the Ferris wheel.

"Come on," I said leading Ai into the ride.

We went in seating next to each other as the man slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving me and Ai inside. "Have a great time," he said lazily.

The Ferris wheel started moving and as we reached the top, the ride suddenly stopped in mid air. Ai gasped as she jolted, falling in my arms and I knew I was blushing at this. I pushed her away gently and opened the window, looking down.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What happened?"

"Sorry," the man yelled back. "But we seemed to have a bit of a problem. It might take some time, so you two hold on!"

I could barely hear him since we're so high from the ground. But I'm lucky I managed to catch his sentence.

I sat next to Ai, sighing in disappointment or rather happiness. I can't tell. Firstly on disappointment it's because we might fall asleep in the ride. Secondly on happiness was because I have my moment with Ai. But I'd say happiness should be the answer.

"Guess we're stuck her for a while," I said sitting down with Ai.

[3rd Person's POV] {A/N: Sorry about changing POV a lot}

She bit her lip on the bottom. "I get it," she said.

Conan thought about confessing to her for a moment and he finally made up my mind. "Ai," he called. She turned to face him and his heart started beating fast. "R… Remember when I said I have something to tell you?" he reminded.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Well, that something was actually… um…" he stopped when he felt her index finger on his lip.

He looked at her. She seemed rather sad. And this made him wondered why.

"Do you still love her?" she asked.

"Who?"

At first, she was silent but then when she stared away from him and answered, "Ran."

Conan was surprised to hear her calling Ran by her first name. Normally he would hear Ai calling Ran 'Mouri-san' but maybe she got use to it.

"Yes," he answered.

Soon, tears started forming from her eyes. She couldn't fight back anymore. Every time, whenever Conan says he loves Ran, her heart would be broken, tore, shattered or annihilated.

"Ai? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Conan," she said gently. "I…" Conan raised her head up by lifting her chin but Ai wasn't shy at all. She just looked at him in the eyes.

"You what?" he asked gently.

She shut her eyes tight not wanting to see him or hear him saying 'I love Ran'. "I love you," she finally admitted.

Conan stared at her, wide eyes in surprise. "What did you say?" he asked, making sure he didn't hear it wrongly.

"I love you, okay?" Ai said still with her eyes shut. "I've always loved you, ever since you told me to be happy when the time we were watching a soccer game while a murder tried to occur. {She's talking about episode 130-131}. But, that was before I knew you loved Ran." She opened her eyes back but this time looking away from him. "But…" she held his hand. Conan looked at this. "Can we still be friends?"

Conan smiled but she didn't notice. "No," he said, shaking his head.

More tears started coming out as she gritted her teeth. "If that's what you want, then…" she said but wasn't finished when Conan turned her head to face him.

"I want us to be lovers," he said.

Her eyes widened when he said that. "What?" she gasped.

Conan hugged her. "I love you too," said he finally admitting. "I've just found out that I was in love with you all along ever since I first saw you. My anger was washed away every time when I see you. At first, I didn't know why I let you stay here. But it soon became clear that I was in love with you the whole time. {Now, Conan's talking about episode 129}. I'm sorry for being so blind."

After hearing this, the tears stopped. She smiled and hugged him back. "I forgive you."

Conan pulled back slowly. "No," he said. "Sorry isn't enough." Without another word or two, he pressed his lip onto hers.

Ai's eyes widened when she felt his lip crashing to hers. She pulled back.

Conan looked at her in confuse. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that, I'm not ready for a first kiss just yet."

Conan then smiled warmly at her and caressed her face. "Then I'll wait," he said. "I shouldn't have done that to you last night."

'Last night?' Ai thought. 'Wait. He didn't…'

"Um, you didn't kiss me last night, did you?" she asked.

"Actually, I did."

"So, it wasn't a dream."

"Why? Were you awake the whole time?" he asked, sounding surprise.

She nodded. "Not much, but when you kissed me, then I fell asleep because, well, I fainted."

"Well, sorry," he apologized. "I should have find other prove to know whether if I'm in love with you or not."

Ai smiled and brought his face to face hers. "You know what? I guess I'm ready now." With that said, she kissed him full on the lip with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Conan wasn't surprised. He pulled her closer to him by holding onto her face as he drew her closer. His right arm wrapped her tight waist as he kept his hold on Ai's face.

His tongue slithered in her mouth just to taste that familiar flavor from last night. Ai almost fainted at this but she managed to fight back by using her tongue, thrusting it inside his mouth. This time, she didn't faint but she let out a low moan.

Conan smiled against her lip when he knew Ai was enjoying this. His hand on her face went up to her hair and started caressing it with his right arm dropped down from her waist to her thigh and caressed it as well.

They parted for a while but Conan didn't waste the chance. He kept kissing her but on the bottom lip as he sucked it. While Ai takes some air, she kept moaning as she felt his mouth sucking her bottom lip.

Once Ai got enough air, she brought his head up and kissed him full on the lip again.

Conan wasn't so sure about kissing her on the lips yet. He parted to let Ai get some air again just in case, which made her confused. She thought he wanted to stop, but instead he trailed her neck with a kiss which made her whimpered. She responded back by leaving trails of kisses as well. She had enough time to get some air while she just kissed his neck leaving trails of kisses.

Conan was enjoying this moment, so, after Ai had enough air, he pushed her against the wall of the carriage, which made her gasped, and kissed her on the lip again to kiss her deeply. Ai started moaning loudly as she felt his tongue fighting with hers.

He pushed her harder against the wall only making the kiss deeper and she smiled as she realized how much he loved her. His tongue travelling in her mouth and in there, his tongue was wrapped by her sweet saliva as he started drinking it at the same time caressing her hair.

Ai wanted more, so, she pulled him closer and held the back of his head only to hear him moaned. They were so close to each other but Conan made it closer by grabbing her dress and pulled her towards him and she moaned, or whimpered, as her arms dropped down and held on to both his shoulders, moaning out louder than before.

Not satisfied with the position, he loosened his bowtie because it was getting hot and brought her on the seat of the carriage as he was on top of her, kissing her even more passionately and deeply, moaning loud enough for her to hear it.

Ai's hands slid themselves down from his shoulders to his chest and she moaned louder than the last time because she had never felt anyone kissing her like this. This was also her first _real_ kiss and she never knew it would turn out to be like this.

His tongue slithered back out but their lips were still connected as he started licking her lip. He parted from her lip and started sucking on her bottom lip again.

Ai stuck out her tongue and Conan took this chance and sucked it.

Ai moaned nonstop as his mouth wrapped her tongue up and Conan could still taste her saliva that was still on her tongue.

He stopped and stuck out his tongue as well for her to suck it. Sure enough she did as her arms that were wrapped around his neck pulled him closer. And again, he drank her saliva as he tasted it.

Then they stopped as they parted, breathing hard, gasping for air. But once they parted, a trail of saliva was connected to both their lips. But it soon broke off once both of them licked their own and each others' wet lips, savoring the sweet taste that was still there.

"Wow," Ai said, panting and breathlessly. "That was… amazing."

Conan nodded while also panting. "I agree."

Suddenly, the door of the carriage opened. "Yo!" a voice familiar to them was heard. Kaitou KID. "You two need a lift?" he asked. "And, I believe both of you were having a great moment, huh?"

The couple realized their position didn't change at all but they didn't mind.

"Yeah," Conan answered. "We did have a great moment. That was until when you showed up and disturbed us, Kaitou."

"Whatever, tantei-san," Kaitou said letting his hang-glider out. "Come on."

The two got on him then he flew away from the Ferris wheel.

"Guess I have to thank you," Conan said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Kaitou said.

"Come on. Admit it, KID. Or should I say, Dokai Kitou?"

Kaitou chuckled. "Okay, okay. You've got me. But how'd you know?"

"You actually made me pair up with Ai since you came into our class. The reason why you asked us about who got the highest grades for girls and boys was because you already knew we were the highest and you actually gave us the cards which have the same names in different boxes. And while we were too busy paying attention to the card, you switched boxes and the kids didn't suspect this.

"Not just that. You were also the saleswoman who sold me those roses. That was why Dokai-sensei came late because who had no time to change clothes.

"Other than that, you were also the owner of the restaurant. Dokai-sensei actually took the box with all the papers that has the name CUPID. That was why you were confident that the two of us will win. And the owner gave us two free tickets for the Ferris wheel was because you tried to make us go out again.

"Finally, you were also the man who controlled the Ferris wheel. You stopped the Ferris wheel on purpose in order to make us confess to each other. Did I get it all correct?" And as Conan was done explaining, Kaitou landed at Tokyo Tower as he let the two down.

"Everything you said was correct, tantei-san," he said, bowing to them.

"But why go all that trouble to make me realize my feelings for Ai?" Conan asked.

Kaito placed his index finger on his own lip. "A magician never reveals the secrets."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks anyway. I'll let you go just this once."

"Yeah, well, I'll be going now. I heard that a precious diamond is nearby here. But I don't think I want it. You two could keep it. Oh and, have a nice summer." Kaito then flew off together with his hang-glider.

"What does he mean by letting us keep it?" Ai asked.

Soon, her question was then answered as the fireworks appear. It said: 江戸川 哀 [Edogawa Ai]

"I guess, that was the diamond he's talking about," Conan said, smiling and sliding his hand into hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Yukiko, Yuusaku and Heiji were watching the fireworks they had set up earlier for the two.

Kaitou landed down on the ground after he had left the couple on Tokyo Tower.

"My plan was a success," he said. "Thanks for the help you three."

"Anything for my little Shi… er, I mean, Co-chan," Yukiko said.

"But don't think Kudou and I are gonna let you go KID," Heiji said.

"Well," Kaitou countered. "That little detective let me go for once."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let you."

Kaitou chuckled.

"Thanks for the help KID-san," Yuusaku said bowing. "I hope there's something we can pay you."

"Well, you can pay me by not calling the cops on me."

"Deal."

"Well," Kaitou continued, ready for take-off. "I'll see you all around. And say you're welcome for that little detective for me."

* * *

**[EPILOGUE]** {A/N: It might suck a little. I'm not good at making endings.}

Summer had just begun and Conan and the gang were having a great time spending their summer. Especially Ai and Conan. Every time they go home, they would spend their time together and so far, the kids didn't know that they always kiss, since kids aren't old enough to kiss on the lips.

But as Agasa came back from the convention, the couple only spends their time talking on the phone and always tried to get some lone time, like in some dark alley so that they could kiss.

Kaito is still stealing jewels, diamonds and other precious things that the world has never had. But that was Kaitou KID. Kaitou Kuroba has an after-school job which is a magic show.

Heiji still doesn't know about his love for Kazuha and they were still arguing.

The Kudou couple left Japan again and went back to Los Angeles.

As for Ran, well, she and Eisuke got along very well. And she seemed to be rather happy.

Conan (or should I say Shinichi) didn't mind. He was just happy that Ran let go of him. Now, he has someone else. Someone who is in the same situation as him. Someone who suffers the same fate as him. And that person was Miyano Shiho or as he loves to call her, Haibara Ai.

**[THE END]**

* * *

A/N: All finished. I told you the ending sucks. I'm not good at it, that's all. I hope you all like it because I spent 4 hours on this. Well, it wouldn't be 4 hours to check if there are any mistakes.

Oh, and sorry about the kiss. Was it too strong that you all almost thought it was gonna be a lemon? Sorry about that.

Did you all think I didn't promise you all about Kaito? He actually appeared in my story from the start. Try rearranging the alphabets Dokai Kitou into Kaitou Kiddo. And Serena Yuu, congratulations for knowing that was Kaito from the beginning. You're a girl aren't you? Well, if you ask me out, then I accept because I like/love smart girls like you.

I hope that wasn't too complicated of how Conan explained about Kaito's actions. And thanks to Heiji and the Kudou couple too. Don't forget Agasa since he was the one who left the house for those two.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)

PS: Please read my next story, 'I Wanna Touch You', narrated by Conan.


End file.
